


Red And Blue: The Roommate Chronicles

by BlackandBlueMadness26



Series: Superhero Young Love [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: (and they were roommates), (oh my god they were roommates), Angst, Bart and Kon are probably done with them, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't even know what they're ship name is, I feel strongly about their friendship I have come to find out, I hope, Jaitim? brotp, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Texting, also, and lowkey want to marry each other, basically they're roommates, be prepared, but like yeah, but only sometimes, but they're also platonically in love, honestly this is too hard to combine, if I don't forget lol, just so they can bicker for the rest of their lives, lol, lots of chapters about them as a Brotp, okay so, other characters to be added - Freeform, pray for them, right I'll stop now, so like, they're done with each other most of the time, this is very Tim and Jaime centric, y'all know I love me some texting, y'all know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMadness26/pseuds/BlackandBlueMadness26
Summary: Just... Tim and Jaime being an iconic duo for Idk how many chapters yet straight. That's it. that's the fic. I think. featuring their very tired significant others, and the usual squad maybe, we'll see.





	1. Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I did a thing.  
> Here's the thing  
> Idk where I'm going with this tbh. I just really missed Timmy and Jaime. plus I really feel some type of way about their friendship and honestly they're goals. I feel like I've underestimated their power until now, but not anymore!  
> So yeah here's the first chapter, a texting chapter cause I was feeling noxtalgic again lol.  
> Enjoy x

**Red:**

We’re out of milk

 

**Blue:**

O…kay?

Put it on the list then

 

**Red:**

But I need milk

Like, right now

 

**Blue:**

Why do you need milk at 10PM?

 

**Red:**

Breakfast obviously

 

**Blue:**

You

I give up

Trying to understand you or

Your fucked up schedule takes too much energy

 

**Red:**

I don’t see the problem

I went to sleep, I woke up, now it’s breakfast time

That’s how it works

 

 

**Blue:**

No Tim

No that’s not actually how it works

 

**Red:**

Whatevs

So are you buying me milk or not

 

**Blue:**

No I’m not

I told you already I need to study

That’s why I went to the library

Away from any and all distractions

 

**Red:**

But Jaimeeeee

I need my bowl of cereals!

It’s a life or death situation!

 

**Blue:**

Here’s an interesting concept

How about

You get your ass out of the apartment for once

And go buy milk yourself?

**Red:**

Why would I do that?

That’s what you’re here for

 

**Blue:**

Well, not today Satan

Today you become a big boy who goes

Grocery shopping on his own

Besides you need fresh air

When was the last time you even stepped outside?

 

**Red:**

When was the last time you forced me to go outside?

 

**Blue:**

You’re a disgrace

When I told my friends I was moving in with you,

Kon and Bartie, they all said I was in for it

But they were mainly talking about moving in with my boyfriend

Turns out the real struggle is living with you

You’re an actual toddler

I was not ready to become a parent

 

**Red:**

Ok, in my defense

… Yeah I got nothing

 

**Blue:**

Thought so

 

**Red:**

Listen

Not my fault you have like

No will power

You’re allowing me to be this spoiled

With that kind of attitude it’s a wonder

How Bart hasn’t become an entitled brat yet

 

**Blue:**

Oh so now it’s my fault you’re a monster?

 

**Red:**

I’m the product of my environment

So yeah

 

**Blue:**

I honestly don’t know why I still put up with you

Probably because I feel bad for Kon

and want to ease the burden

 

**Red:**

Bullshit

You know damn well he’d be lost without me

 

**Blue:**

Heh, that’s true

Dat boi is whipped **™**

 

**Red:**

Never text like this ever again

I swear to God

I won’t hesitate to disown you

 

 

**Blue:**

The disrespect!

I can’t believe!

That’s it, friendship over

 

**Red:**

Lol, as if you weakling

 

**Blue:**

Y’all hear sumthin?

Hm, guess it’s time to go back to my studies

Since there’s NO ONE HERE TO BOTHER ME ANYMORE

 

**Red:**

You’re such a drama queen I swear

It’s not like you could be mad at me for

More  than a second anyway

You’re too much of a baby for that

Why aren’t you answering

Where did you go

Hey I’m talking to you!

I know you’re reading this!

You have your receipts on you idiot!

Wait

You’re ignoring me aren’t you

Noooo stop that!

I’m boooored!

Pay attention to meeeeee

Love meeeeeeeeeee

Come oooon I’m sorry alright?

Now please come back and give me attention I’m sad

 

**Blue:**

You couldn’t handle it more than ten minutes

Now who’s the weakling?

 

**Red:**

I hate you

 

**Blue:**

No you don’t

**Red:**

But I do

I hate all of you for leaving me home alone

Wwhile you live out the whole college experience

Well except for Bart

I don’t hate Bart

Bart is the one and only true love of my life

And I will cherish him ‘til the day I day

 

**Blue:**

Back off Gremlin

He’s mine

 

**Red:**

Sure

For now

 

**Blue:**

Hey, remember when Kon was dating M’gann?

 

**Red:**

WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP

 

**Blue:**

REVENGE BITCH

Anyway, you know you don’t actually have to

Wallow in self pity alone in your bed right?

You could go out with either of us once in a while

 

**Red:**

I knooooww

But ugh

I hate having to go out and be social

It’s too much work

Can’t we like stay home and make a cuddle pile in front

Of a bad movie or something?

It’s far less stressful and much more enjoyable

For everyone involved

 

**Blue:**

You know for the adoptive son of a billionaire playboy

You’re pretty antisocial

At this point I think even Damian puts

 more effort in his social life than you

 

**Red:**

I’m just tired of it all that’s all

I can’t deal with pretending to be

The poster boy for young rich and successful

Anymore

Everything about my life outside of the Superhero circle

Is so fucking fake

It’s exhausting

So it’s easier to just hide in the comfort of my bed

 

**Blue:**

Oh…

I didn’t know you felt this way

I’m sorry

 

**Red:**

Why are you sorry?

It’s not your fault

It is what it is

 

**Blue:**

Still

I’ll tell you what, I’ll make sure Bart and Kon clear

Their schedules this week end so we can have a HP

Marathon how’s that sound?

 

**Red:**

I think I’m actually in  love with you

 

**Blue:**

No homo dude

 

**Red:**

**S** eriously though you would do that?

 

**Blue:**

Of course I would

What are friends for if not to make each other feel

Better when they’re down?

 

**Red:**

I’m legit gonna cry

 

**Blue:**

Please don’t

If Kon learns I made you cry

 he’ll break every single bone in my body

 before asking questions

 

**Red:**

Probs yeah

 

**Blue:**

Now don’t think just because I’m willing to do this

Does this mean I’m giving up on making you

See the light of day more than once a week though

And mission related outings don’t count

 

**Red:**

Ugh fine

As long as I don’t have to hang out with

Kon’s frat boys friends again

At least Bart's and your friends are cool

 

 

**Blue:**

Kon’s friends are not that bad

One or two of them I wonder

 how they’re still breathing

but it could be worse

 

**Red:**

I guess

Then again you have a lot more patience than I do

 

**Blue:**

True

Anyway I’ll be home in ten minutes

 

**Red:**

With my milk?

 

 

**Blue:**

Yes Timothy

With your milk

 

**Red:**

Can you pick up some orange juice too?

 

**Blue:**

Sure

**Red:**

You’re the best

See you soon roomie ily <3

 

**Blue:**

Yeah sure ly2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww Timmy you're too precious for this world. Also where can I find myself a Jaime? cause that's the kind of friends I need.  
> Next Chapter: lol hell if I knew


	2. Cat and Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into the workings and oddities of Tim and Jaime's relationship, ft a bit of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there  
> I have no clue what happened with this chapter honestly, but I don't dislike it.  
> warning, it gets a bit angsty cause Tim needs a hug bad tbh.  
> Hope you enjoy x

 

Four young superheroes/ college students (minus Tim) being roommates was never going to be easy, but they made it work; that didn’t mean it was all sunshine and rainbows between them. They all had strong personalities and were just as stubborn as each other, so of course they butted heads once in a while. But in general, no other combination of them were as quickly irritated by each other as Tim and Jaime. it could take the littlest thing to get them to go off on each other, and they could go at it for hours, sometimes even days.

They also were quick to realize how stupid they were being, and made sure to never cross the line and actually say hurtful things to each other. They had too much respect for each other for that. It was an unspoken rule that they could scream at each other about who finished the last slice of pie (most of the time the answer was Bart but they’d rather accuse each other than tell him anything, and ain’t that Whipped Culture honestly) just as long as it didn’t escalate in an all out attack on each other’s character. They had a good thing going on, and it kept their quarrels entertaining for their respective boyfriends instead of being awkward.  Bart and Conner would drop whatever they were doing at the slight sign of a nearing explosion, sit together in the room where the fight was occurring and watch it while eating snacks, making commentaries and depending on the hour, cuddling sometimes. Those were the best because they always ended up in a cuddle pile once the fighting had dissolved.

 

Their friendship however, wasn’t solely based on this cat and dog back and forth they had. If anything, this attitude was just a way to hide how soft they were for each other. They would gladly risk it all to insure the other was happy, they just didn’t want to admit it out loud. But they were many examples where it was clear as day.

There was that time when Jaime had been so stressed out by finals he had started adopting unhealthy behaviors and even Bart couldn’t convince him to eat properly and sleep more than one hour a day. After a lot of desperation on all of his roommates’ part, and a lot of distressed rambling from Bart, Tim finally had enough, barged into Jaime’s room and took away his computer, telling him he would only get it back once he’d eaten and slept at least four hours. When Jaime retorted he could always just go to the library, Tim kindly reminded him that he was not above hacking his way to victory, and that he could make sure he’d wouldn’t have any access to internet for as long as he pleased, wherever he was. And well, Jaime wasn’t about to argue with that, plus he was too tired to fight back really at this point, so he admitted defeat and accepted the terms of surrender.  Ultimately, being well rested an fed helped Jaime focus when he finally was allowed to start working again, and it probably had a hand in him acing his finals. But admitting it would make Tim far too proud of himself, so he didn’t.

 

He rarely thanked him outright for doing things for him, but he did have subtle ways of showing his appreciation. he would always make sure to buy Tim’s favorite brand of cereals when he went grocery shopping, and would make sure no one would touch it so he wouldn’t unexpectedly run out which would almost always cause a 3 AM mental breakdown and tears for the poor sleep deprived bird. (and when he said he made sure no one would touch Tim’s cereals, he actually meant it. Not even Bart was allowed.) He also would drop whatever he had planned if he thought Tim was somewhat feeling lonely and wanted to hang out, even if he rarely asked him to. He’d always find an excuse to justify him having to cancel his plans, but they both knew what was going on.

Come to think of it, there was a lot of unspoken in their friendship. They liked to take care of each other, but not to talk about it. It was like the fact they genuinely cared for each other was a secret no one was supposed to know, not even each other, except it wasn’t a really well kept secret.

 

It was especially not well kept when one of them were hurt. And while Tim’s unadultered wrath against those who would hurt his loved ones was pretty legendary, Jaime wasn’t exactly level-headed in those moments either.  Conner had learned it the hard way.

 

It’s a given that couples fight sometimes. Tim and Conner weren’t an exception. Usually, Jaime would stay out of it. After all, both of them were his friends, and he wouldn’t want to be in a position where he had to pick a side, plus they were grown adults (barely, but still), they could handle it on their own. But that time, it had gotten uglier than he’d ever seen any of their fight get. He had no clue what had started it, after all, he’d only gotten home in the middle of their screaming match, but it had probably not been anything that would have warranted such big reactions. They’d probably just been exhausted from the very recent mission they went on, it  tended to exacerbate every emotions.

But then Conner had said something, something that went beyond just a simple fight, something he knew for a fact would hurt Tim to the core:

“Why do I expect you to have any sense of reality? To you nothing’s ever real anyway! Your whole life is a well constructed lie! I’m dating a void, an empty shell!”

Had Conner decided to slap Tim in the face, he couldn’t have gotten a more wounded expression from him. In a matter of seconds, all his defenses shattered into pieces, leaving him speechless and utterly crushed, paralyzed. To his credit, Conner seemed to instantly regret his words, but was also too proud and still too much in his feelings to think rationally.

Now up until this point, Jaime had been trying to discreetly retreat to the safety of his room, not wanting any part in this ordeal, but he’d instantly stopped as soon as he heard those words come out of Conner’s mouth. It was clear Tim was not going to even try and defend himself, every ounce of fight in him had apparently left his body, and he was incapable of even being angry anymore.

This wasn’t the case for Jaime. Jaime was pissed. And he was ready to kill.

He was by Tim’s side in no time, and started tearing into Conner:

“Go fuck yourself Kent, how dare you even think to say such a thing when you knew for a fact what it would do to him?! I don’t care what your fight was about, I don’t care who was right or wrong and I don’t care that you were angry! You had, no right you hear me?! No right!”

Conner flinched at the amount of venom in Jaime’s voice, he’d never heard him sound like this before. He tried to recover though:

“It’s none of your business Jaime, this is between me and Tim!”

“It became my business when you decided to use one of his biggest insecurities against him just for the sake of winning an argument! Just look at him, look at him and then dare tell me it’s not my business you asshole!”

Conner did look. Tim still hadn’t moved, he just looked utterly confused, lost and hurt.  When Conner tried to look him in the eyes, he just put his head down almost in fear.

“I…” Conner started, but Jaime stopped him.

“Don’t talk, you’ve done enough damages for the day! The only reason I’m not beating the crap out of you right now is because Tim’s well being is my priority, you know, like it should have been yours?! You’re a fucking disgrace! Think about what you did, we’re out of here!” then he turned to Tim and with a calmer, more soothing and affectionate voice, he  said: “come on pollito,  I’m taking you out.”

He then put an arm around Tim’s shoulders protectively and sent a last glare to a crestfallen looking Conner before going out the door.  He decided they would go to the Café two blocks from their apartment that Tim liked so much, since he knew he would feel comfortable there. Once they were sitting and they had ordered, Jaime finally asked:

“You okay Timmy?”

Tim just hummed in response, eyes fixed on the table.

“You know I’ll listen if you need to talk right?”

“I know…” he answered in a small, broken voice.

Jaime knew not to push. Their drinks arrived and they started sipping in silence, until Tim broke it:

“you know, you shouldn’t be mad at Kon.”

Jaime had to suppress a scoff. Of course that would be the first thing Tim would worry about.

“I think I’ll be the judge of that.”

“But he didn’t mean what he said, you know?”

With the way he said it, it wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, Jaime or himself.

“I do know that, but do you?”

Tim hesitated.

“He didn’t mean it… he would never think that, he… he loves me right? And he know me… the… the real me… it’s not fake… it can’t be fake… I can’t be fake…”

“Of course you’re not fake. Someone fake would be able to feel as much as you, to hurt as much as you do. You’re one of the realest people I know. “

“I hate this Blue… I hate being like this, having to always pretend to be something I’m not. I wish I could be like the rest of you, I wish I could just wear my heart upon my sleeves more often instead of always being guarded but, it’s so hard… I’m trying, I swear I am, and I’m doing everything I can to be like this with Kon… that’s why it hearts so much that he said that. Cause I try to give him everything and every time I fail I try even harder and…”

He swallowed back tears, refusing to cry. Jaime just put his hand on his forearm at said softly:

“We know you’re trying Timmy, and no one can ask anything more of you. Not even Kon. And he knows that, he’s just stupid and needs to learn how to manage his anger a bit more. What he said was uncalled for and totally false, he didn’t think one word of it, and he’ll probably beg for forgiveness soon enough. But you need to understand that you don’t have to put up with it. No one is allowed to hurt you, not even the ones you love, especially not them.  So don’t let them. You don’t have to take crap from anyone. And when you decide to fight back, you’ll never be alone, you hear me? You have me Red, through thick and thin.”

Tim smiled weakly but sincerely, and whispered a soft “thanks Blue” before wiping away the few tears stuck in the corner of his eyes.

 

Things got better during the next few days, Conner and Tim resolving their conflict in a way more mature way and Conner apologizing for what he said, and after a few terrifying threats, Jaime decided to stop being pissed at him too.  But from now on, it was clear in Conner’s lind that if he ever stepped out of line, he didn’t have to wait until the Batfam heard about it to be in trouble, Jaime would be the first to curse him to next Sunday.

 

It was true after all, Jaime would always have Tim’s back. Just like Tim had his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah I hated writing Kon like that, I love soft whipped Kon. but it needed to happen.  
> also pollito apparently means baby bird in Spanish. IDK I think Jaime would revert to Spanish pet names when he gets into full mama bear mode like that. first time we've seen him use a Spanish petname for someone who wasn't Bart, but I thought it fitted the moment. Also I wanna hug Timmy so bad. that's it. I love him. my poor baby.  
> Next chapter: still working on it


	3. Alone With The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Kon and Jaime talking about their boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Honestly I kinda lowkey hate this chapter? Idk I had it almost complete for weeks now and just felt like putting an end to it and publishing it now cause nothing else came to me. I thinkk there's some good ideas here and there but the execution is in my opinion terrible. but hey you be the judge. whatever, I'm already feeling like crap anyway lol

**Don’t Piss Off:**

They’re acting strange again

 

**Bug:**

Dios mio Kon

You need to stop fearing for your life

Everytime our boyfriends are being weird

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

But they’re so unpredictable together!

                I don’t like this

Please fix it

 

**Bug:**

Really?

Why don’t you just ask them what they’re doing?

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

I tried

They just stared at me for a while

Then they started giggling like school girls.

This is the creepiest shit I’ve ever seen

 

**Bug:**

Ok I can see how it might

Have been a bit scary

But most of the time they’re don’t really do

Anything to destructive.

I mean they’re chaotic together

but never in an evil way

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

You’re blinded by love

 

**Bug:**

And you’re paranoid

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Mayhaps 

By the way,

Just thought you should know

I’m going on a mission for a few days next week

It’ll take a week max.

 

 

**Bug:**

Oh no Conner nooooo

Why would you only tell me this now?

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Cause I only learned this morning?

 

**Bug:**

That’s no excuse! Now I gotta

Reschedule my whole week!

This is gonna be a nightmare

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

I don’t get what the big deal is

 

**Bug:**

You actually don’t know?

No one ever told you how Tim gets when you’re

Not here?

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

I heard rumors

But I’m sure most of you are just being

drama queens

He can’t be that bad

 

**Bug:**

Not that bad?!

I can’t believe you right now

He’s the neediest, clingiest child I’ve ever seen in my life

Once you’re gone he chooses a victim

More often than not one of his brothers but sometimes

It falls on me

And then he latches himself onto them

And he does not let go until you’re back

He forces us to do everything with him

If we have plans, too bad, he’s now part of them

Unless he doesn’t like those plans

Then those plans are cancelled

Basically he’s a monster

But he’s too cute to be denied anything

 

 

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

…Right

Well there’s nothing I can do about that

Now can I?

 

**Bug:**

I guess not

It still sucks though

I had lots of things planned with Bart this week

Hey, maybe I can redirect the burden onto Dick or Jason!

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Tough luck

Dick is coming with me

And I think Jason said something about taking a week

Off to take his little fam camping

So yeah

 

**Bug:**

CAMPING

THAT’S PERFECT

LET’S SEND TIM WITH THEM

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

You really want to get rid of him I see

 

**Bug:**

You have no right to judge me

Especially since it’s all your fault

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Fair enough I guess

I’ll call Jay for you if you want

 

**Bug:**

That would be great thanks

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

No problem

But just so you know

You’re not exactly better when Bart isn’t here

You become the grumpiest Grandpa

And that’s coming from me

The king of brooding

 

 

 

**Bug:**

Yeah but there’s a difference between being slightly moody

And making the whole world stop spinning

 

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

He’s just sensitive okay?

My poor baby

 

**Bug:**

There truly  is no hope for you

You’re a lost cause

Anyway, I hope your mission will go well

Take care of yourself will you?

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Wasn’t I supposed to be the dad friend?

 

**Bug:**

You’ve been demoted

Gotta go now, please make sure the babies

Don’t get themselves in too much trouble while

I’m gone

 

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Don’t leave him alone with them

I beg of you

 

**Bug:**

You’ll be fine

Besides, that’s what you get

Kay bye now, have fun!

**Don’t Piss Off:**

I hate you

**Bug:**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah not my best. I tried though.   
> Next Chapter: lol idk yet


	4. Innocent (READ THE NOTES)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime struggling with a very sensitive issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I have a lot to say.  
> First of all, a warning. this chapter deals with a sensitive issue.  
> Now. My aim is not to get political, to try and go all SJW on you and preach you how the world should work or try to sav eit from its sins.  
> I simply recently went through a traumatic event and I needed to get things out . and Jaime was the perfect candidate to help me with that.  
> I don't want this to become a debate, or to lead to fights or anything. It is simply me, sharing my feelings with you.  
> I truly hope you can read it and feel what I'm feeling instead of trying to find a particular message about any political stance or situation.  
> I'll get into more detail in the end note, for now, Enjoy x

Tim was used to the unexpected, and he didn't think anything could surprise him anymore. Apparently he was wrong, as when Jaime called him up one day in the middle of the night from a police station to tell him he'd been arrested, he was more than shocked.  
He'd have expected it from one of his brothers, any of them really, and yes, that included Dick who was an actual cop, but never from Jaime. Jaime was very good at staying out of trouble, he always respected the law, hell, he'd never even been stopped for speeding in his entire life , he was such a respectful driver it was almost annoying.  
He hadn't said a lot in the call, only that he'd been arrested and to please come to the station and for the love of God, not to tell anyone, especially not Bart. Tim didn't understand a thing of what was going on, but he could hear the urgency and tiredness in Jaime's tone, and so, he just got up, got dressed and left a post it note saying 'went out with Blue, be back later' on the fridge.  
He considered calling Dick, but thought against it as he didn't even know what was going on yet. He'd get to the bottom of this himself and if he needed back up he'd act accordingly later. He got to the precinct and just inhaled deeply before putting his game face on and entering, going to the reception and asking with his business smile:  
“Hello, I'm here to enquire about a friend of mine. His name's Jaime Reyes? He called me telling me he'd been arrested?”

the receptionist didn't even look at him and just said in a bored tone:  
“are you his lawyer? Cause if not you can't see him.”

“I am not his lawyer, I just told you I was his friend. I want to know why he's been arrested, I haven't gotten any details yet.”  
“Well you'll just have to wait until he can be bailed out, that is if you have the money for that,” the receptionist scoffed, still not looking at him. 

Tim rolled his eyes, but quickly composed himself and said in a very honeyed voice:  
“ trust me, money won't be an issue.”

finally, the guy looked up, ready to retort something he no doubt thought would have been clever, when it finally dawned on him just who exactly he'd been talking to.  
“You... you're one of Bruce Wayne's kids aren't you?”  
“Precisely, Tim Drake, at your service.”

the receptionist's mouth hung open for a moment, before he recovered slightly and asked:  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I'm beginning to think you're a bit hard of hearing. I'm here for my friend, best friend to be more clear. His name is Jaime Reyes and I don't know why he's been arrested. Maybe you could help me with that.”

the man cleared his throat, clearly embarassed, before fumbling around his paperwork until he found Jaime's file.  
“Jaime Reyes. Was brought in four hours ago on suspicions of theft.”  
“Suspicions of theft? That doesn't seem like a lot, why is he being suspected?”  
“According to the report, he matched the description the victim gave of the perp. We're now waiting for the victim to show up and identify him.”

Tim couldn't help but wonder how legal it was to arrest someone on the street based on a description alone, and how close Jaime did fit that description. He had his own suspicions that it had just been a case of wrong place wrong time, but he kept that for himself.  
“When is the victim supposed to show up?”  
“oh, we wouldn't call them in the middle of the night like that. We'll wait until the morning.”  
“So you're telling me,” Tim tried to stay calm, “that you've arrested my friend based on what he looked like and without any evidence, and that you're going to hold him in until the morning like a criminal which you have no proof he is, just because you won't wake the victim up and inconvienience them? Are you just asking for me to sue this precinct?”  
the man became red.  
“Sir, I assure you that...”  
“I don't want to hear it. Now here's what's gonna happen. I'm leaving you two choices. Either you call the victim right now and tell them to get here so it can be over with, or you let my friend go and we come back in the morning. In any case, if it ends up being a gross case of judiciary miscarriage, which I have no doubt it will be as I know Jaime and know for a fact he's not a thief, I'm going to be very pissed. And you do not want to cross me.”

the fact that this man who was about twice his age was absolutely terrified of Tim wasn't lost on him, and he could've enjoyed this if he wasn't so focused on Jaime right now. The receptionist mumbled a few apologies and said he had to talk with his colleagues. He came back a few minutes later with a detective who tried to assert dominance, which did not go over well with Tim who just snapped back at him with everything he had until he just gave up and finally decided to call the victim who was a bit pissed off at getting woken up in the middle of the night, but finally was convinced to come and identify the suspect. As expected, it hadn't, in fact, been Jaime, and he was let go. When Tim saw him, he looked absolutely dead inside, the light in his eyes only slightly coming back as he saw Tim waiting for him before quickly going away again. Tim gave him a small smile and a pat on the back, and just told him:  
“let's go home yeah?”  
Jaime only nodded at that. As they went out, Tim adressed the detective and the receptionist, telling them with a big smile:  
“I'm sure you'll be hearing from me or my attorneys soon, I'm looking forward to it. Goodbye for now!”

He barely took the time to enjoy their crestfallen faces before getting out.  
They got to the car and started driving in silence, Jaime staring blankly straight ahead as Tim was throwing him worried looks every two minutes, all the while trying to stay focused on the road. He finally couldn't take it anymore and just asked:  
“So... you wanna talk about what happened?”  
“Why? There's nothing to talk about really.”  
“You've just been arrested, Jaime, wrongfully might I add. That's not nothing.”  
“What is there to say? I was stupid. I shouldn't have been out that late and dressed like that. I was asking for it.”  
“wh... what does this have to do with the way you're dressed? “  
Tim just didn't get it. There was nothing provocative about Jaime's grey hoodie and sweatpants.  
“Of course you wouldn't understand. Doesn't matter, I've learned my lesson, won't happen again. Thanks for coming by the way, and sorry for causing such a hassle.”  
“that was no trouble at all and you know it, and why on Earth are you apologizing? This was not your fault. “  
“It was though. I've been stupid, and I've forgotten my own survival instincts.that was dumb as hell of me, and I've caused this for myself.”  
“how is it your fault that you vaguely ressemble some thug you don't even know?”  
“Tim... are you trying to ignore it, or are you really unaware of what's really going on here?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It's not just me that fits the perp's description, it's like, a third of the male population of this city at least. They didn't decribe what I looked like. They just said they'd been mobbed by 'some hispanic dude.' “

And, Oh. Now it finally made sense. And Tim felt dumb.  
“Oh Jaime... I'm so sorry...”  
“It doesn't even matter. It's done, now I'll be more careful. And that starts by not going on this street at night ever again. Apparently this is a popular mobbing place so let's just avoid it altogether. “  
“You shouldn't be the one to be careful. You've done nothing wrong for fuck sake!”  
“getting pissed won't make the world go right Timmy.”  
“How could I not be pissed when my best friend is getting arrested for no valid reason?! How can YOU, not be pissed when you're the one who's having to deal with this?!”  
“YOU THINK I'M NOT FURIOUS?” Jaime finally exploded, making Tim actually jump at the outburst, barely managing to keep the car on the road.  
Jaime immediately regretted his outburst, and started breathing slowly, his hands trembling.  
“I'm fucking mad Tim. I'm mad because I've dedicated my whole life to saving this fucking planet and yet I can still get arrested in the middle of the fucking street for walking around at night! I just went to buy fucking juice for fuck sake! But when you're like me, everything you do is a crime! So yeah, I'm pissed, but I'm fucking used to it too! This is something I know, something I shouldn't have forgotten! Hanging out with you guys, it made me forget, because when I'm with you those kind of things never happen to me, but that doesn't mean they don't exist anymore. So I'm mad at myself. For forgetting what it was like. For forgetting that every single move I make has to be flawless, because that's what tsociety expects of me if I want to be accepted, to be seen as one of the “good ones”. That's just how it goes, how it's always gone, and it's not stopping anytime soon, so I just gotta remind myself every fucking day so we don't end up in this situation again.”  
“... we're gonna sue them Blue. I'll bleed them dry I swear.”  
“We won't.”  
“The hell we won”t!”  
“We won't,” Jaime reiterated, “because this is not worth it. And I don't want this to become a big deal. I just want to go home, kiss my boyfriend and sleep for days. Speaking of Bart, do not tell him about this. Or Kon. Or anyone.”  
“But Jaime...”  
“No Tim. I don't WANT this to become a thing. This is so fucking embarassing, and I don't want you all to pity me. I don't want to hear you be outraged about this. I just want to forget this fucking night and go forward. Can you please let me do that?”  
“... of course I can. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I just want what's best for you you know that right?”  
“I know Timmy, and I love you for it. I'm sorry I brought you into all this.”  
“I swear to God if you apologize one more time, I'm punching you so hard you won't wake up until next Christmas. Besides, I had un playing the billionaire heir card. Highlight of my week.”  
Jaime gave hima weak smile.  
“I'm glad some good came out of this whole deal at least.”

They soon arrived home, and Bart and Conner were there to welcome them.  
“Guyyyys! Where have yoou been? You've been gone so long!” Bart Wwhined as he came to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzled his nose in his neck. Jaime instantly looked a lot better just having his sleepy boyfriend show him affection.  
“ Yeah, it's not really your thing to just go out like this in the middle of the night and come back in the morning.” Conner pointed out .  
Jaime looked at Tim with panicked eyes and Tim just smiled at him reassuringly before saying:  
“Oh, we just needed some alone time. You know, a romantic getaway of sort.”  
Conner rolled his eyes as Bart said that he 'totally shipped it' , and the matter was quickly buried. 

As Tim thought back on it later on, he realized that Jaime was right. He would never be able to fully understand what Jaime had to go through. But that didn't mean he couldn't do everything in his power to be there for him when he needed him to. Because that was what friendship was about: not necessarily understand everything about your friend's life, but do your best to support them through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. a lot to unpack here.  
> first of all, some explanation. what happened to Jaime is something that happened to my sister a few days ago. my 17 year old , mixed-raced sister (our father is black, our mother is caucasian). she was out in the city at night, because she's a fucking stupid teenager ina rebellious stage (sorry for my language, I'm writing with raw emotions, anyway) and true, she does not have stellar friends, but she's nowhere near a delinquant . so this guy comes up to her and her friends with cops, and without any explanation points at her and one of her friends (bear in mind, it was the middle of the night, 11PM to be precise) and tells the cops they were a part of it. a part of what, my sister didn't know. she then gets handcuffed and brought to the police station. she doesn't get to call my parents, we had to learn from a friend who learned from another friend, it was a mess. she only got to call us hours later after she was appointed a lawyer and he told her as a minor she could have asked for the phonecall earlier.  
> so she stays locked up for hours and hours, until end of the afternoon the next day when the victim who had his phone stolen finally comes back to identify them. and he says he's not sure anymore it was them. basically that guy just randomly selected two kids as having stolen his phone, but he couldn't tell you for the life of him if it was actually them he saw. he knew there was a girl with the group so he thought he could just say it wa mmy sister because she "looked like her." what does that even mean. I think we all know what that meant. that girl was probably mixed or black.  
> anyway so they trace back my sister's whereabouts at the time of the mobbing, and wouldn't you know it? she was litterally miles away, in a bus. jsut what she'd told during questioning. so they let her go, not even apologizing for litterally taking her from the street and treating her like a criminal and causing her emotional distress and trauma because she fucking stayed in that cell for at least 12 hours and she's a 17 year old kid who's not that mature to begin with.  
> I've been on a journey with this. when I first heard my sister had been arrested, I didn't wonder how she was or anything. I know, it sounds terrible but hear me out. What Jaime said about being flawless? that's me. My whole life I've done everything to be considered irreproachable, so something like this wouldn't happen to me. My sister however has not. she hangs out with the wrong people, she always gets in trouble because she's just really dumb when it comes to friendships, she skips school, you see the kind. she's the baby of the family with two older sisters and she never seems to want to own up and grow from her mistakes and that pisses me off. and so when I heard, even though I knew she had probably done nothin, I was pissed. pissed because I thought that she had been hanging around fucking thugs that were going to bring her down with her just because she was too dumb to distance herself from them. and yeah it might sound awful of me but you gotta understand that I've had to deal with racism my whole fucking life and my sister not taking it seriously, staying out late and hanging out with stupid kids who don't contribute anything meaningful to society is a red flag.  
> but then I learned what actually happened. and I knew. I knew in my guts that this had to do with the colour of her skin. and I knew that no matter how much I was trying to talk myself into believing she brought it on herself, she actually didn't, and that could very well have happened to me. to me who never even think about breathing the wrong way. because there is no protecting ourselves from this. we were born criminals, because of the way we look. and that's fucking infuriating.  
> I was pissed at the cops for letting that douchebag "identify" suspects IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, and I was furious at the victim for just going with it and then not really retracting, not owning up to his fucking mistakes which is costing my sister her mental health, and my parents money for her therapy she now needs to deal with this. I'm clinically depressed and I have an anxiety disorder , and I don't even go to fucking therapy anymore because it costs too much money, money we don't have, money we now have to pay because an asshole thought accusing whoever of theft wouldn't be an issue as long as he got money for his phone back.  
> So yeah I was pissed. still am. I'm having an anxiety attack, I'm also having a relapse in my depression, but most of all I'm just mad at the world.  
> there's no moral to this story, no preaching, no positive message. I'm just stating facts, and how I feel about them.but at least I have my precious boys to help me vent out my frustrations.  
> I'm sorry for ranting, we'll get back on track next chapter I promise. it's coming soon.  
> I love you all <3


	5. You Do Not Mess With Minerva (Or Date Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule number one: don't mess with Tim Drake's pop collection  
> Rule number two: don't threaten to cancel Bluepulse's date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> so after yesterday's mental breakdown, here's a totally harmles, totally crack filled chapter featuring a Tim gone wild and a pissed off Bart!  
> I lowkey love this chapter, it's short but it brought me joy writing it so I hope you'll enjoy! x

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Can you please release my boyfriend now?

It's been hours

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Not until he tells me where he hid my

McGonagall funko pop

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

but it's date night!

The movie's about to start!

 

**Timmy <3:**

tough luck

should have thought of it before

messing with my most prized possession

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

why would Jaime even do that?

You have no proof it's him

 

**Timmy <3:**

Of course you would defend him!

You're unaware of his deviant nature

blinded by love

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

You know, when people told me

you were off your rocker

I used to think they were being overdramatic

but now I realize sadly too late

that I should have listened to them

 

 

 

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

This is slender

I'm gonna sue

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

No I'M gonna sue for emotional distress!

Oh and kidnapping

my poor baby

 

 

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

now who's being dramatic

he's fine!

I gave him a caprisun 30 minutes ago

he'll get another one if he confesses

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

but he did nothing wrong!

 

**Timmy <3:**

You can't know that

 

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I do though

wasn't him

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Gasp!

Who was it then?

Please tell me it wasn't you

I can't take that kind of heartbreak right now

 

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I'm offended you could ever think me capable

of such a heinous crime

 

**Timmy <3:**

What a relief

Then who was it?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Not telling

 

**Timmy <3:**

What? Why?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I promised

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Bartiiiie

 

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

No, I won't betray their trust like that

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

… So, date night huh?

Exciting times.

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

 

uh... Somehow I feel like I'm not gonna

like where this is going

 

**Timmy <3:**

You know I would hate for you to miss out

on quality time with your dear boyfriend

But of course you understandd I can't just

let him go without proof

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I actually hate you

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Hate is such a strong word

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

My feelings are strong too

 

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

aw don't be like that

just tell me what happened to Minerva and then

you can be on your way

Movie starts in ten minutes by the way just thought

you should know

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

…

I hope you step on legos for the rest of your natural life

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

you take that back!

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Make me midget!

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

that's it, friendship over!

 

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Oh it's over alright!

By the way it was Kon!

Now let my baby go!

 

**Timmy <3:**

Kon?

Why would he do this to me?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

it was an accident

he was doing some cleaning up and

when he tried to move the pop he accidently broke it

He knew you would go ballisitic over it so he just um...

disposed of the evidence and swore us to secrecy

 

**Timmy <3:**

HE KILLED MINERVA AND HID THE BODY?!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Jesus Tim

it's a freaking TOY

 

**Timmy <3:**

IT WAS MY PRIDE AND JOY

MINERVAAAAAA

I WILL AVENGE YOU

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

 

Literally there's like

a hundred of those still made today

Kon was just gonna replace it as soon as possible

 

 

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

it's not the same!

I had a deep emotional connexion with

this one!

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

You're unbelievable

I'm not talking to you anymore

give me my boyfriend back before I end you for real

 

 

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Ugh fine he can go

Go be In love and adorable

while I plot my revenge against the traitor

that also happens to be the love of my life

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I don't even wanna know

tell Kon I'm sorry before you execute him please

tell him I had no other choice

 

**Timmy <3:**

Duly noted

have fun darling!

Don't stay out too late!

Use protection!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

_You can no longer send messages to this person_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blblbl BART SNAPPED SIS  
> Tim doesn't know who exactly he just messed with, Bart will absolutely destroy him if he pushes him and I'm totally here for it!  
> So, i'm trying to finish this story as soon as possible, because I really want to start the next entry in this series, but at the same time I don't want to rush and write something I don't like. so I don't know if I should follow my initial plan and write 10 chapters total or if I should ust write one or two more and be done with it. especially since when I started writing this this pair of Tim and Jaime was the only one that existed and I wanted to explore their relationship more, but then I've done this so much with the Paradox version of them and I'm running out of ideas at this point. yeah i don't know... anyway  
> Next chapter: heh we'll see


	6. Awkward dad times (I GOOFED UP BUT THE CHAPTER IS FIXED NOW SORRY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Jaime having a chat with Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> So  
> I kinda hate this chapter? yeah I hate it  
> but I wrote it and I can't seem to make it any better so  
> to be honest I'm just sick of trying, and sick period lol.  
> So yeah, here you go, I tried, next one will be better
> 
> EDIT: THIS CHAPTER IS CURSED I DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED BUT I FIXED IT HOPEFULLY NOT TOO MANY PEOPLE READ IT ALREADY

No matter how many years had passed, Jaime thought he would never be able to not feel weird around Bruce Wayne. The man was just far too intimidating and mysterious for Jaime's comfort. 

It was one thing to have to deal with him when he was Batman and he just had to follow his orders without question. He knew where the line was drawn . But when he became Tim's roommate, he suddenly had to interact with him out of the field. With Bruce Wayne instead of Batman. The fact that Bart had also somehow decided to claim him as his grandfather didn't help. 

So, Jaime did what he did best when faced with potentially awward situation and layed low, avoiding to be alone with Bruce at all cost. He did a pretty good job of it too for a long while. But of course Tim had to go and ruin it. 

Jaime was coming back from class in the middle of the afternoon, the next class having been cancelled, and stepped into the living room, instead of finding Tim in front of the tv still in his pjs munching on doritos as he usually was , he found Bruce sitting on an armchair, quietly reading the papers. When he heard Jaime enter, he looked up with a blank look and said:

“Ah, Jaime, good afternoon. Tim went to buy some beer, he said he shouldn't be long.”

“Oh, I see... well I was just um... I'm just gonna go to my room I guess...”

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“You do realize that this is your appartment right? You don't have to barricade yourself just because I'm here.”

“Oh um... I gues so... but I wouldn't want to bother you...”

“Again, this is your home. If anyone should try not to be a bother, it's me. Come on, just sit down and let's chat. It just occurred to me that we don't know a lot about each other. “

 

Jaime was taken aback by that.

“You.... want to get to know me? Why?”

“Because you're my son's roommate and best friend and our paths cross enough that I should at least be able to have a conversation with you without you looking like you're on death row. Also, you're dating Bart, and Bart has decided to claim himself as my grandchild so I feel like I have some kind of responsibility in that department also. “

“I see...”

“You're afraid of me.”

 

Jaime contemplated lying, but knew it was no use, so he just shrugged and said:

“ Well, I don't think anyone can blame me. You're kind of scary .”

“I'm aware. I cultivate that image. But you have nothing to fear from me. As far as I know, you're a good person with a kind heart. I don't see a reason why I would have to make your fear me. “

“That's... good to know I guess.”

“Hm. You know, you intrigue me. “

“I do?”

“Yeah. I try to keep a close eye on everyone my sons are close to, to get to know them from afar and to see how they are with my sons. Your relationship with Tim is by far the one that took me the most by surprise.”

“Why is that?”

“Well there's just something about it. It's like it shouldn't even work and yet it does. It's fascinating to watch you two bicker and quarrel, yet be ready to put your life on the line for each other without hesitation the next minute. “

“Kon always says that it's a relief Tim and I are friends, otherwise we would be mortal ennemies.”

 

Jaime could be mistaken, but he could swear he saw Bruce kind of smile at that.

“It's a great analogy actually. But you see, in the beginning, I thought you would bicker so much because you were so different from one another. It took me a while to realize you actually had a lot more in common than I thought. And the way you're able to understand each other without any word is actually impressive.”

“it's soulmate culture,” Jaime answered almost automatically, a reflex he had inherited from Tim, forgetting who he was talking to for a second. 

This time he knew he didn't dream it when he heard Bruce snort.

“You even sound like him now, unbelievable. Anyway, all this to say, I'm glad Tim has a friend like you in his life. I know you'll always be there for him, and you will set him straight if he gets in his own head to much or loses the plot compltely. So thank you Jaime, sincerely. “

 

and, okay, Jaime was used to surreal situations, but this took the cake. 

“Oh wow... you're welcome? I mean, it's not like it's a one way street either. Tim would do all that for me too and more. He's an amazing friend too me, even though he wakes me up in the middle of the night to talk about his last Harry Potter theory and he finished the milk at 2AM and puts the empty carton back in the fridge and it's infuriating and... I'm rambling aren't I?”

“Yes, but please do continue, I feel spiritually connected to you when you sound like a disappointed parent. “

 

Jaime laughed at that, completely taken aback by Bruce's humor. 

They spent the rest of Tim's absence talking about the struggle of raising children, and by the time Tim was back Jaime could finally confirm that Bruce Wayne was actually human and not as scary as he seemed. 

After that day, Jaime would actually be pretty chill whenever he happened to cross path with Bruce. They'd have casual conversations and easy banter, and he found himself actually enjoying talking with the man. 

Tim walled him out on it one night:

“Yo, Blue, since when are you besties Brucie?”

“Since we realized we had a big thing in common.”

“Let me guess, me?”

“More acurately, our extreme disappointment and exhaustion when it comes to you.”

“You're both full of shit, you love me and you know it.”

“You're the bane of our existence. “

“Love you too. No but seriously though, it's so weird seeing you and Brucie getting along, but at the same time kind of heart warming. “

“I know right? I can't believe I'm going to say this, but he's actually very soft on the inside.”

“I think he's trying to show a less brooding side and to come out of his shell more. I think ever since Damian started going through those big changes that made him less of a demon child and more of an actual socially capable human being, he's been thinking of taking that step himself. Did you know he had invited all his sons in law to go play golf with him? He doesn't even like golf, and none of them knew how to play except Roy. He's such a disaster I swear. “

“I think it's adorable.”

“Of course you would think that. “

“You gotta admit that it's nice that he's trying. He's putting effort into being a part of his sons lives, because he cares. And I know deep down, you're very happy he does. Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been keeping his favorite brand of beer stocked in the fridge just in case for the past six months. “

“Okay, I'll admit it, I'm a sucker for soft Brucie. Don't tell him though.”

 

Jaime smiled fondly.

“Your secret's safe with me, it would be a tragedy if Bruce ever learned you actually loved him.”

“See, you get it!”

 

Jaime just laughed and rolled his eyes. One thing was certain, you never got bored hanging around the Batfam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... not my strongest as you can see. I'm kind of ashamed of it but at the same time, I needed to get it over with so I could move on to next chapter, I was just stuck on this one.  
> Next Chapter: Jaime texting a Robin (wow so precise)


	7. Flash Boys Fanclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Jaime and Dick being their chaotic good selves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again  
> Yeas I know back so soon, honestly this chapter just wrote itself lol  
> it's a mess, but a mess I actually like and can get behind  
> I had fun writing it  
> I hope you have fun reading it  
> okay by now!

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Yo Jaime quick question

Who do you think is more attractive

Jason, Tim or me?

We need your unbiased opinion

 

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Literally what the fuck

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Just answer the question

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

I don't have an answer to that

tbh you all look the same to me

not much diversity

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Ok, I take offense to that

we clearly look different

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

heh, not that much

and in any case, none of you are my type anyway

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Nonsense

We're everybody's type

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Not mine you aren't

 

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Can you just think objectively

for a second and answer the damn question?

 

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Fine then

I guess if I had to choose

I would probably choose you

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Hah! I knew it!

A true intellectual!

Thanks for that, you were the deciding vote!

Thanks to you I am officially the most

attractive Robin for the third year in a row!

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Congratulations?

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Thanks I worked hard for this!

Can I ask what the deciding factor was to determine

I was indeed the superior choice?

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Honestly as I said you all look the same to me

But since you're dating Wally

and he's one of the most attractive men

to ever grace planet Earth

(after my Bartie obviously)

I guess you won by association

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

…. what the hell

I can't even be mad at you cause it's true

Wally is truly outstandingly beautiful

man, those speedsters am I right?

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Precisely

if you ask me it's a crime that you Robins get so many

praises and fans while our speedsters get slept on

we should start a fanclub

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Should we though?

If people start realizing how attractive they are

they'll try to take them from us

 

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

I changed my mind

let's make this fanclub a very exclusive thing

just a secret between us so we can gush about our

boyfriends

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

This is by far thebest idea you've ever had

we should have secret meeting once a month

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

this is why you're my favorite

you get me like no one ever has

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

II don't know why we bother having other friends

we're obviously meant to be besties

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

yeah but you're old

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Why would you do me dirty like that?

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Hey, it's not my fault you're like, a billion years

older than me

 

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

you're only like

three years younger than me

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Really?

Why do I feel like you're so much older than I am?

 

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Cause you're dating my actual child

and I'm basically your father -in-law

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

oh yeah, forgot about that for a sec

Man this family's weird

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

yeah but it's a fun kind of weird

speaking of my baby

when are you guys coming to visit us again?

Cupcake misses Bart a lot

poor bean keeps waiting for him by the door every night

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

aww that's adorable

We can probably pop in on friday

I don't think either of us have class that afternoon

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

sounds perfect!

Wait, isn't friday your birthday though?

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

uh... how do you know about that?

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Bart made Wally a calendar with every important dates

on it cause he knows how terrible he is with dates

Iit's on the fridge, I saw your birthday was coming

up this morning

 

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

A calendar, why am I even surprised

That's such a Bart thing to do

anyway, yeah it's my birthday but it's no big deal

wasn't planning on celebrating this year

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Lol, good one Reyes

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

I'm serious

it's not even worth it, 23 is such a non event

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

a birthday is never a non event

especially not when you're dating Bart

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

I told him I didn't plan on doing anything pecial this year

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

An you thought he would just accept it ?

Do you even know him at all?

 

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

… Dear lord what have I done

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

it's not too late to salvage it

I'll limit whatever crazy shenenigans he had plan

and offer to just do a lowkey birthday party at ours

he'll insist for it to be a surprise party probably

so you'll have to pretend to be shocked

but at least you should escape the headache

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

You are an actual life saver

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

hey, us Speedsters' Boys gotta stick together

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Is that the name of our fanclub?

 

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

it's still up for discussion

I had also thought of Speedstans, or Flash Trash for the rhyme

 

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

You're a fascinating person

 

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

Thank you I know

I gotta go now

I'm supposed to pick Damian up and I'm like

15 minutes late

he's gonna kill me lol

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

oh damn

It was nice knowing you

I will pray for you

 

 

 

**The One Batkid I Actually Like:**

I appreciate it

See you on friday Jaime

take care

 

 

**Probably Not Still Trying To Conquer The Earth:**

Thanks, you too

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much omg they're just so strange yet adorable I just want the m to always talk to each other I want Dick to take Jaime under his wing as his apprentice or something  
> yeah I just love them  
> also I completely lost the plot with those nicknames lol  
> anyway  
> Next chapter: Tim is pissed but not for long


	8. Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is pissed for five seconds then he's happy. also Jaime is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!  
> three in a row I know !  
> then again they're pretty short . I promise the last two chapters will be longer though! I just have a plot to follow and I don't feel like trying to make everything longer just for the sake of it!  
> Anyway enjoy some pure Jaitim brotp fluff!

Jaime should have probably seen it coming really. In retrospect, thinking there was any scenario possible in which Tim wouldn't get extremely pissed about it was stupid. But in his defense, he hadn't exactly planned on not telling Tim, it just kind of happened. And so he told him just that. Which was the wrong thing to say apparently.

“It just kind of happened?! You just happened to buy a ring and out of nowhere and proposed instantly after without ever telling me?! Not only did you not tell me beforehand, but you didn't even tell me after! I had to learn about it during breakfast, breakfast Jaime!”

“Listen, mistakes were made...”

“Clearly!”

“Okay but really, it's not my fault. I had everything planned out, I bought the ring, I thought about the perfect proposal, I was gonna tell you about it the day before we went on the roadtrip, but then Bart had to go and get himself sent to the past and it kind of slipped my mind.”

“Wh... you were planning on proposing during the roadtrip?”

“Well yeah. I was gonna ask you to help distract him while I dealt with the preparations.”

“... okay fine, maybe you'r enot as bad as I thought, but still! You could have warned me yesterday!”

“I legit didn't know I was gonna do it. He just looked so good I couldn't resist.”

“unbelievable. Well as unplanned as it was, it seems like Bart found it perfect nonetheless.”

“yeah, I wasn't worried about that. Bart thinks I'm the most romantic guy no matter what I do. One time I shared my skittles with him and he legit cried of happiness. Okay so maybe he was a bit sleep deprived that day and stressed out by finals, but still.”

“And to think there was a time when you would panic over every single move you had to make because you were scared you were going to screw up your relationship by breathing. That's what I cal character developpment.”

“I know, I wear confidence pretty well don't I?”

“couldn't agree more, we stan a confident king. so. You're engaged.”

“apparently so. I think it still hasn't sunk in. I don't really feel that different to be honest. I mean other than the fact that Bart has been extra affectionate all day which, I didn't even know it was possible to begin with.”

“Yeah, it's fascinating. Have you decided on a date yet?”

“Not yet no. I mean, probably some time next year. I'll let Bartie decide, I don't really care as long as I get to marry him.”

“Oh so you're gonna be that type of groom, the minimum involvement kind.”

“Nah, I plan on taking part in every step of the preparations, I'm just not really fixed on anything. Well, except for one.”

“What's that?”

“My best man. I want it to be you.”

Tim froze, absolutely dumbfounded.

“Yo Timmy? You ok?”

“You... you want me to um... what?”

“Be my best man. I thought it was obvious it would be you, I mean who else would I choose?”

“I... oh Lord... that's... um... of course I'll be your best man, this is just...”

 

Tim didn't know why he was so emotional over this, it was pretty ridiculous if you asked him and he would have liked to reacted more smoothly, but Jaime didn't mention it, he just smiled brightly and said:

“Great, that's settled then. This wedding is already perfect in my books.”

“You're really easy to please.”

“Well, yeah, I mean what more do I need, I'm marrying the love of my life , we're gonna be surrounded by our friends and families and I'm gonna have my best friend by my side the whole way. Really all the rest is just an added bonus.”

 

“well, at least I know that planning your wedding will be far less stressful than planning Dick's or Jason's, and that's a relief. I still have flashbacks. Please, for the love of God, do not let Alfred anywhere near the preparations.”

“Tell that to Bart, he's the one who goes to the manor to have tea with him once a week.”

“... I need to stop this before it's too late. BART COME HERE RIGHT NOW!”

 

Jaime just laughed at his best friend's antic as Tim bolted to the kitchen where Bart was probably raiding the fridge again. Tim was right, it was easy to make Jaime feel content. And right now, he couldn't imagine his life ever getting better than this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww my cuties  
> Next Chapter: Accidental Bachelor's party (or the messiest night of Jaitim's lives)


	9. What Happens In Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason witnesses first hand the power of Jaime and Tim's friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya  
> So  
> I finally wrote this  
> It didn't turn out as good as I'd hope  
> but I'm still pretty satisfied with it  
> I don't know I'm weird, don't mind me I'm just a bit sick lol  
> anyway enjoy xx

****Angry Bird:** **

Hey Bartie

So hum

this is awkward

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Oh hi Jay !

What's up ? Is something wrong ?

 

****Angry Bird:** **

I wouldn't say wrong

but like

you know how Tim forced me to team up

with him and Jaime for their mission ?

  
  


  
  


****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Oh Lord

What did they do this time ?

 

****Angry Bird:** **

You sound so resigned

  
  


 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

I live with them

I'm engaged to one of them

I've seen what happens when they get together

I have to be resigned at this point

it's the only way to maintain my mental health

  
  


 

****Angry Bird:** **

Yeah makes sense

I wish you would have warned me though

I was not prepared

 

  
  


****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Lord Jesus

If you say you weren't prepared

they've probably gone wild

  
  


 

****Angry Bird:** **

You have no idea

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Ugh

Okay, I'm ready

Lay it all on me

****Angry Bird:** **

Okay so

the mission went pretty good

nothing to report on that front

it was fine, pretty uneventful

but it did take us to Vegas

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

… I'm scared

  
  


 

****Angry Bird:** **

I understand that feeling

 

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Please continue

 

****Angry Bird:** **

Right

Well since we were already there

Tim decided it was a good idea to just

take this opportunity to have an impromptu

bachelor's party for Jaime

honestly I don't know why he thought that was a good idea

there's three of us, and Jaime and I aren't that close

but he's persuasive so Jaime just gave in

and I never say no to free booze so

 

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Of course Tim would avoid having to

plan and actual bachelor's party and just

wing it , I'm not even surprised at this point

but to be honest I think Jaime would prefer that

I think he was dreading the bachelor's party

poor baby

  
  


 

****Angry Bird:** **

Yeah, well

I think whatever Tim would have planned

for an actual Bachelor's party would have been

far more tamed than the mess we ended up

going through

  
  


  
  


 

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

I'm scared

 

****Angry Bird:** **

and I'm traumatized

so it started off normal you know

we drank, we lost a lot of Tim's money

in slot machines

money he managed to win back pretty easily

while playing poker

and to celebrate we drank some more

that was pretty fun honestly

and non threatening

well I did punch a guy who didn't appreciate

losing to Tim at poker

but you know, that's just typical saturday night

or it used to be before I was a responsible husband and dad

I missed it tbh 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

You're adorable and scary at the same time

so you got drunk and played money games

without any real consequences cause Tim's loaded

I don't see how it's a mess

 

****Angry Bird:** **

Don't worry, it's coming

so like, we drank a fair amount

like, enough to make me mildly drunk

but the punks were positively smashed

and well, I knew how chaotic Tim gets when he's drunk

he's even worse than Dick

And I once had to save Dick from drowning

in a goddamned fountain of all things

he wasn't even passed out

he's just that stupid

I'm getting off topic

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

A bit

but since you have so many fascinating stories

I forgive you

  
  


 

****Angry Bird:** **

why thank you

anyway so yeah I know how Tim gets

but nothing could have prepared me for drunk Jaime

like

first of all dude was loud AF

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Yeah he turns the volume up to 200

it's hilarious, he has no idea how loud he's being

it's even worse when we tell him to quiet down

and he tries to whisper

  
  


 

****Angry Bird:** **

I seriously need to hang out with him more

anyway so he's loud

and very extra

he somehow convinced himself he was a

rockstar at some point and started

screaming « Fox On The Run » by Sweet

with air guitar and everything

while Tim was cheering just as loudly

and proudly saying « THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND ! YOU GO BEST FRIEND »

  
  


  
  


****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

… yeah sounds like them

  
  


****Angry Bird:** **

well at least that was entertaining

but that's when it goes south

see at some point, they started to get a bit tired

so they settled down for a while

and that's when the sad drunk jumped out

of both of them

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Oh no

 

****Angry Bird:** **

Quite right

so they started sobbing in each other's arms

saying how much they loved each other

and how they would go to hell and back for each other

and whatever other sappy crap

and I honestly wasn't drunk enoug to listen to that

so I went back to the bar to order one more shot

and I swear I was gone for like

one minute tops

but when I came back, they were nowhere to be found

  
  


 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Okay but that's an amateur mistake

drunk Jaime and Tim are like toddlers

you can't take your eyes off them for one second

  
  


 

****Angry Bird:** **

Yeah well

I wasn't exactly at my most lucid either

so of course I panicked

It's quite possible I might have called Roy at some point

crying because I had « lost my babies »

he was very confused

and after checking that Lian and Caleb were fine

he just hung up and left me to my alcohol induced

mental breakdown

  
  


 

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

I mean...

I can't say I blame him though

  
  


 

****Angry Bird:** **

yeah no

he was probably right

I woke him up shouting nonsense

in the middle of the night

I'm lucky he didn't divorce right then in there

.

 

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

**Yeah probably**

 

**Sleep is important**

**especially when you have to take care of**

**two kids in the morning**

 

****Angry Bird:** **

don't I know it

Anyway so I got myself together

and I went to try and find the brats

and it took me fifteen minutes of dead ends

to finally think of tracing their phones

  
  


 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Alcohol is bad

 

 

****Angry Bird:** **

I know I know

so I finally find them

in a chapel

about to have Marilyn Monroe marry them

 

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

I...What ?

 

 

****Angry Bird:** **

Yeah, so somehow

in the minute I was gone

they came to the conclusion that they needed

to get married to prove the strength

of their bromance

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

...I'm so tired of them

 

 

 

****Angry Bird:** **

I can't blame you

So I stopped them of course

and they screamed at me that

I was a terrible person who hated happiness

and that I couldn't fight their love

and that it was ''soulmate culture''

and I wasn't about to deal with that

so I just did what any reasonable person would have

in my situation

and I bribed them with ice cream

apparently ice cream is stronger than their love

who knew

 

  
  


 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Ice cream is stronger than anything

 

 

 

****Angry Bird:** **

If you say so

so we stopped in a convenient store

where I bought them far too much ice cream

for two persons but they wanted so many different flavors

and then we checked into an hotel

where they procieeded to eat happily

while watching The Teletubbies

until they fell asleep

  
  


 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

I really wanna be mad at them

but they're so cute

I just wanna squish them and give them

smooches

 

 

****Angry Bird:** **

Yeah, I'll admit it, they're pretty adorable

 

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Thanks for making sure my fiancé didn't

marry someone else by the way

that would have been really awkward

 

****Angry Bird:** **

You're very welcome

worst case scenario you could have just gone

and eloped with Conner to get even

  
  


  
  


 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

I'd rather not

nothing against Conner

i love him to pieces

but yeah no, not happening

There's only one man for me

 

 

****Angry Bird:** **

that's disgustingly cute

well fear not

I'm taking good care of him and my stupid brother

I'll bring them both back in pristine condition

well, safe for maybe a killer hangover

but they deserve it

 

 

 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

that they do

I'm gonna listen to “It's A Small World”

on loop as a payback

 

****Angry Bird:** **

You're actually very terrifying

is that Damian's influence on you ?

  
  


 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Nah, I always had it in me

I just don't usually have any reasons

to show it :)

 

 

****Angry Bird:** **

I'm never getting on your bad side

that's for sure

anyway, I'm gonna try to get some sleep now

see you tomorrow when I drop off the idiots Bartie

  
  


 

****Protect Him At All Cost:** **

Alright, sleep well Jay!

See you tomorrow ! <3

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah lol we nearly got a Jaitim wedding cause I'm insane and so are they  
> Also can we talk about that Jason/Jaime/Tim interaction tho? man I missed writing about those three, this is the closest they'll get to ever being like their Paradox counterpart and that's a bit sad. I imagine Bart was internally screaming thinking about baby Jaime and Tim meeting Jason for the first time in the Paradow universe, he probably got emotional about that lol  
> Also, I would love to know what Kon thought about his boyfriend nearly marrying Jaime when he keeps saying he's not ready for marriage lol he be like "am I a joke to you?"  
> I wish I could talk more excitedly about this chapter but I'm honestly so exhausted cause I'm sick lol so yeah I'll just scream next chapter.  
> Speaking of which  
> Next chapter: a toast


	10. To The Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To your union,  
> And the hope that you provide  
> May you always  
> Be satisfied" - Probably Tim at some point when he's very drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI  
> OH MY GOD IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS!  
> Honestly it wasn't even that hard I just had a lot to do this week and also I was sick for half of it so yeah that was fun.  
> but yeah it's finally over can you believe it? I'm not even a tiny bit sad that it is, not that I didn't like writing it, I loved it, but I'm so ready to get on with the next one it's not even funny!  
> In the meantime, here's the last chapter of Red And Blue, I truly Hope you enjoy!

When he thought back to all they had had to go through to get to this very moment, Tim couldn’t help but feel extremely proud of both his best friends as he watched them exchange vows in front of all of their loved ones.

He was standing just a couple of steps behind Jaime, beaming uncontrollably , not able to keep his joy in. here they were. Jaime and Bart were marrying each other. It seemed to Tim like it was only yesterday he’d seen Bart waltz into their old HQ and cause a huge mess. To think he’d seen it all unfold, their entire relationship, and that it had lead to so much happiness and love, he honestly could barely believe it.

They exchanged rings, and then they finally kissed and Tim could proudly say he cheered even louder than everyone else.

The party was just as joyful and colorful as the wedding had been, it was clear everyone present was overjoyed with this union. Not even his duties as the best man could deter Tim’s mood. Nothing could ruin this, it was like this wedding was protected by a mystical force that wouldn’t allow anyone to do anything to jeopardize it. And after all they’d seen, who knew, maybe it was.

Soon, it was time for Tim to make his best man speech. He’d admit that it made him more nervous than he would have thought. Nevertheless, he got up, cleared his throat and went into his speech with a smile:

 

“ Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, thank you all, for coming to this wedding. As you all know, today we celebrate the love between two of the kindest, most amazing people to ever grace planet Earth. Their love is the stuff of legend, the kind of true love you only hear about in fairy tales, and anyone who hasn’t witnessed it in person would think they’re also a myth. Yet here they are, in the flesh, making us all question our own views on love and relationship with how perfect they are. If you ask me, they’re being unfair to the rest of us by setting such high standards, and I’m in a happy committed relationship, I can’t even begin to imagine what it must be like for all my single homies out there. We acknowledge your pain, stay strong, there’s lots of alcohol to help you cope tonight. “

he paused as the audience laughed, and allowed himself a small smirk before continuing:

“I had a really hard time trying to decide what I was going to say in this speech. I had so many options. I could tell you numerous anecdotes about the happy couples, after all, I’ve seen them develop from their first meeting to now, I probably have more stories than anyone else here. But I wouldn’t know which one to choose to be honest. So I decided, since my darling little brother is no doubt going to regal you with amazing stories about Bartie in a minute, I would focus my own speech on our Dear Jaime, since I’m his best man after all.

Now, I met Jaime more than ten years ago now, time flies it’s crazy. Anyway, When we met, we instantly did not get along. It wasn’t surprising . I was a little shit who was faking self confidence and cockiness and who thought he was smarter than everyone, and he was a far less patient, much more easily irritated kid. Both of us were also fairly immature, and you can see how that would have been the perfect cocktail for disaster. So we were basically at each other’s throat every waking minute, it’s a miracle we didn’t end up killing each other. But then everything changed when my biological father died. Now I don’t want to make everyone cry with a sob story, but let’s just say I’ve never been the best to handle grief. And I became angry, angrier than I’ve ever been in my life. I lashed out on everyone I knew, all of my friends, and of course on Jaime. But instead of staying as far away from me as he could like everyone else rightfully did, he pushed back. He wouldn’t take any of my crap. This was the first time in my life that someone showed as much stubbornness back at me as I did. No matter what I said or did, he wouldn’t leave my side, even though we couldn’t be considered friends at the time. When I finally gave up trying to push him away, I asked him why he was doing this. He just told me ‘because you need me to.’ and That’s a quintessential Jaime Reyes response right there. here’s the thing about Jaime. He’s not the kind of friend to let you do whatever you want no matter the cost. If he thinks you’re being stupid or reckless, he will tell you and he will tell you straight, no sugarcoating. He won’t give you what you ask him to just because you want it. But he will always know what you actually need, and he will stop at nothing to give that to you. Since that time, Jaime has always been there for me when I needed him, be it for a big or a small thing, for life or death situations or just when I needed someone to talk to at 3 AM. He is one the kindest, most genuine person I’ve ever met and I’m proud to call him my best friend. So you can probably imagine how happy I was when he started dating Bart. I don’t know anyone on this God forsaken planet that could make Jaime happier than Bart can. there’s something quite inexplicable about the way Bart seems to make every single one of Jaime’s best trait shine even more. He is truly the very best version of himself when Bart is by his side, and it goes both ways. I think that’s the secret to their relationship: the inspire each other to become greater than they already are every day. And in turn, they inspire all of us to try and be a little more like them.

So I would like for you all to raise your glass right now, and let’s toast. To Jaime and Bart, my two dearest friends, may you share many more years of joy together and with all of us, and may you continue to give us reasons to believe in love. I love you both more than words can say. To Jaime and Bart!”

 

Everyone repeated the toast, raising their glasses and cheering loudly. Jaime got up to hug Tim and whispered:

“Thank you Pollito, that was an amazing speech. I’m very surprised you didn’t take this opportunity to embarrass me publicly.”

“Oh my dear Jaime, you think that was it? Dami and I prepared a slideshow, wait for the end of his speech.”

“I should have known… should I be scared?”

“very.”

Jaime laughed at that and clapped Tim on the back, looking at him with extreme fondness, a look Tim gave back with the same amount of affection. Here was another great moment that they could add to their history. At this point in their lives, everything was perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blblblbl BLUEPULSE WEDDING REIOFRERP  
> IM SO SCARED Y'ALL ARE GONNA KILL ME BECAUSE I TOO? THE ROUTE OF NOT SHOWING THE WEDDING BUT HONESTLY I COULDNT BE BOTHER WRITING WEDDINGS IS A NIGHTMARE ID RATHER NOT DO IT AGAIN I MEAN BIRDFLASH WAS ENOUGH OF A HEADIACHE TO ORGANIZE AT IT TOOK ME THREE CHAPTERS LIKE  
> But you might get more details about this particuliar wedding in the next fic you never know...  
> Anyway it's over now, Im' gonna miss my Jaitim babies except I won't cause I'l get to write about them a lot in the net installment and ther's two pairs now so it's great anywho!  
> see you very soon , stay ahppy and healthy in the meantime dearies! 💕💕💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and I try to answer to every comment, even if it takes time sometimes, sorry <3


End file.
